Fangs 2
by writernerd
Summary: In continuatiion of "Fangs", Rory, Amy, Parker and Jake continue their frantic adventure in highschool, as vampires, that is.Things take a turn for the worse when Rory's popular 12th grade brother notices that there is something up with Rory. Will Rory survive his brother's suspicions of being a evil bloodsucking monster? Well read and find out!


"Guys, we have a problem," Rory panted, racing up to us at vampire super speed. If you have no idea what we're talking about, read the first story. It's a series people.

"What'd you do this time?" Amy asked plainly, leaning against the lockers.

"I think my brother saw my fangs," he said uneasily, swallowing.

"WHAT?!" we all yelled, jumping to attention.

"You little knucklehead!" Amy shouted, baring her deadly sharp fangs at Rory, whose irises flashed red again. He advanced towards her, hissing through clenched fangs as Parker and I backed up, not wanting to be in the middle of a vampire fight. Amy's eyes flashed red and she took a threatening step closer, infuriating Rory even more.

"Okay!" I said awkwardly, stepping between them, Parker sending me a look saying 'Are you nuts?' "There shall be no 'vampire fighting' at school!" Amy rolled her eyes and backed off as Rory sucked in his fangs, sulking back to the lockers.

"So what happened?" Parker asked.

"I was brushing my teeth, fangs included," Rory stated. "And my brother, Ben, walked in as I was pulling them in and ever since then he's been acting kind of weird around me."

"Wait, where you in front of a mirror?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, why? Oh crap!" Rory groaned, kicking the lockers.

"Nice screw up ideot!" Amy seethed. "To make it easier let's just spell out 'Rory is a vampire!' on a banner and attach it to a blimp!"

"Why is it so bad if he was in front a mirror?" Parker asked.

"Vampires can't be seen in mirrors," Amy seethed, her dark brown eyes boring into Rory like a bulldozer.

"Relax," I said carefully, stepping between them again. "How weird has your brother been acting?"

"Whenever he sees me next to the bathroom he gives me a weird look. And when I went into his room, I saw him looking at a website talking about magical creatures," he said nervously, stubbornly refused to look at Amy, who looked furious enough to rip his head off.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Parker asked. Rory shrugged and a dark look crossed over his and Amy's faces.

"Ben's pretty black and white. If he sees grey, he doesn't like it," Rory said tersely, finally looking at Amy, who now just looked worried.

"No one can find out about us," she said hoarsely. "If they do they'll kill us like we killed Ryan!" she said worriedly. Parker swallowed and Rory seemed to turn even paler than he already was.

"Just try to act normal, and no matter what, do not act vampirey around your house. No blood sucking, and make sure that no one can find the blood packets," I said seriously. Rory nodded as the bell rang. Amy dashed over to the 10th grade hallway and we hurried towards the 9th grade hallway. Even though Amy was a grade ahead of us, used to be popular and never acknowledged our existence, we were like best friends. I guess the vampires and geeks united when things got rough.

I walked into my room and threw my book bag onto my bed, relived to be at home and away from Amy's constant worrying over what Ben had seen. I was terrified out of my mind, and to hear her talking about it 24/7 made me freak out even more. I smelled the donated blood crates under my bed and tensed again. There, they could be easily discovered; I had to hide them. Making sure no one was about to walk in, I carefully shifted the crate out from under the bed and shoved it into my closet, covering it up with random stuff. I did the same with Amy's box, wishing that I could drink some, but we both had to conserve the blood, or it would run out too soon.

I heard shuffling outside in the hallway and looked out to see my brother walk into the bathroom, his serious face on. Uh-oh, not good. He was looking at the mirror. I watched as he carefully looked over it, and checked to see if it was rigged to pull off a trick or something. After a few minutes he gave up and shuffled back to his room, a sneer planted on his tan face. I swallowed and slid back into my room. This wasn't good.

"What happened?" Amy asked as soon as Rory walked up to us. I jumped back, shocked. Dark bags outlined his eyes and he looked weary, eyes flashing as he looked over his shoulder.

"I think he knows," he breathed, hopelessness crossing over his gaunt face as he leaned against the lockers. Parker gave me his 'shocked' look and instead of spazzing out Amy stumbled backwards in shock. She accidently bumped into a little girl, who looked as jumpy and as nervous as a squirrel.

"What?" Amy yelled nervously, eyeing the girl wearily as she jumped in fright.

"I'm a new student, I just wanted to know where the bathroom was!" she squeaked nervously.

"Oh," Amy said guiltily. "Down the hall to your right!" The little girl nodded and Amy groaned, hitting herself in the face. I winced. She had gotten as jumpy and nervous as Rory since yesterday morning.

"What do we do?" Amy groaned, sliding to the floor. "He'll tell someone and then the entire world will know who we are! We're dead! Literally! Again."

"Forget about that, why are you starving yourself?" I demanded, advancing on Rory who gave me a weary look. I pocked his side, feeling his ribs through his shirt. "You have blood now!"

"I'm trying to conserve it!" he growled. "And since my brother is acting all weird, it's not a good time to let him see me sucking blood out a charity donation packet!"

"That doesn't mean you have to starve yourself! You can sneak some of the packets away or go have a chat with your little rat buddies!" Parker suggested hopefully. Rory snorted.

"Believe me, they don't like me very much," he said obviously. The bell rang again and Amy grudgingly bolted for her class as Rory turned down the hall for his. Dark thoughts buzzed through my mind as Parker swallowed.

"We need to do something, and fast," I said, furrowing my eyebrow in concentration. But how?

I raced home and threw my book bag down on my bed, panting with hunger. I carefully took out one of the blood packets and jumped out of my window, racing towards the ally, letting the comforting scent flow up my nostrils.

I followed Rory from a safe distance, not sure if I wanted what I thought to be true, was really true or false. Whatever. I crouched behind a trashcan, watching the fast falling sky turn black. I turned my attention towards my brother. He pulled a packet full of red liquid out of his pocket. He raised the bag towards his lips and fangs shot out his mouth and pierced the bag. The awful smell of blood seemed to slap me across the face, almost making me fall backwards. Instead a sneer crossed over my face as I watched him suck down the bloody packet, his irises gleaming bright red with hunger. He finally tore away and hid the bag in an old trashcan, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Quiet as a mouse I slipped away through the shadows and raced back towards home on my bike. I had him now. I just had to figure out how to catch him.

A few days later everything was the same as it had been. Rory's brother had been acting even weirder; he was now researching vampire websites when he thought Rory wasn't around and making sure that he didn't go outside after dark, when Rory went to the alleyway to 'eat'. Rory was looking more and more worried, and Amy looked as if a murderer was stalking her, constantly looking over her shoulder.

"Okay, we need to stop worrying and do something!" Parker finally said one day at lunch.

"What can we do?" Amy asked listlessly. "What if we're all wrong and he doesn't think that Rory's a vampire. Then he will know for sure and tell the world!"

"But what if we're right?" Rory pressed. "If we don't do something, he might try to kill us!" After a few minutes passed I finally had a thought.

"You could move the blood crates over to my place? Annie already knows, and Parker practically lives at my house. My parents won't care if Rory shows up to work on a 'science experiment'," I said dryly.

"What about me?" Amy asked, sitting up. "Because if you even think about trying to steal some of my blood supply, Bat Boy, I swear on my grave that I'll-"

"You can just sneak over there!" Parker encouraged. Amy looked at Rory, who shrugged.

"That might help. But we still get blood from the rats at the alleyway."

"You can go over there whenever your parents think you're at my house! Ben won't suspect a thing unless he's already seen you feeding or something. Which he hasn't," I added hastily as more worry cross over Amy's face.

"Worth a shot," Rory said.

I typed on the computer at what seemed like at the speed of light, fanatically searching for the sure-fire thing that would let me 'dispose' of Rory and his little vampire friends. I had bugged his room and heard another girl in there who was sharing his supply of blood. Which happened to be the blood that had mysteriously disappeared during the blood drive at his school. When he had gotten home from school earlier I had heard him talking with his other friends about moving the blood supply over to his friend's Jake's house so they wouldn't seem as suspicious. Too late for that now blood-sucker.

I clicked on another random website, and groaned as I read the same thing again. Garlic. Yeah, everyone said it was garlic. But had they figured out that vampires were actually real? Has it ever been tested? No. I took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling. I would have to test it first, but how?

"Hey mom, can you make some of your garlic bread tonight?" I asked innocently as I wandered into the kitchen. I held back a laugh as Rory tensed, trying to look casual as he worked on his math homework. Mom gave me a warm smile as she took a canned roll of garlic bread dough out of the refrigerator.

"Sure sweetie," she said, popping the roll open as Rory simultaneously finished his homework and rushed upstairs. I smirked at his scrawny figure, laughing at how easy this was going to be.

A half hour later, Rory was feeling 'sick' and staying upstairs in his room while we ate dinner.

"I'll take a piece of garlic bread up to him," I offered, using my kind voice. "He should eat something if he wants to feel better."

"Good idea!" said my mom cheerfully, handing me a piece.

"Wonderful," I smirked to myself, jogging upstairs and knocking on Rory's door. I heard a shuffle of feet and he opened the door, turning paler than he already was as he smelled the garlic.

"I thought you might want to eat something so you'll feel better," I said sweetly as he lay back down on his bed, nodding his thanks as he numbly grabbed the bread.

"Thanks bro," he said stiffly. I smiled and walked out, pausing to listen. I heard a crack and heard Rory throwing the breadstick out the window, holding back a groan as the smell tore away at him like an egg in vinegar.

What do you know? Some stupid legends are true after all. Now I knew how to weaken him, but I need something to kill him with. But what?

I pinched my nose shut, trying to block out the agonizingly painful smell of garlic. Stupid Ben! He knew! I saw the look on his face when he walked away! He was happy! He knew that garlic could weaken us! He was going to try and kill me! My own brother! What the heck was happening?

The next day at school Rory raced up to us, panting and a terrified look on his face.

"I know he knows! And he figured out that garlic can hurt us!" he panted. A horrified look crossed over Amy's face as he described what happened last night.

"You can't go back over there!" I said firmly. "He might kill you then and we can't take that chance! You and Amy need to hide out at our place!"

"What about mom and dad?" Rory protested.

"We'll leave that my evil sister," I explained. Amy snorted.

"Don't you think it's weird for a little girl her age to know about all of this?" Amy asked wearily. "She's nine."

"Yeah, you know when we all thought you were plotting to kill us so we tried to kill you first?" I asked sheepishly. She shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Annie planned the whole e-mail scam."

"What?!" she yelped. "You convinced a nine year old to help in killing a vampire! You people are crazy!"

"She offered to help us the day we saw you in the ally, and we couldn't have stopped her if we wanted to! She's stubborn like that," I retorted as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! We'll meet you later," Rory said tiredly.

"I'll bring the crates of blood," Amy offered. "You look dead on your feet."

"We're already dead."

That night my mom had left for a meeting and dad was asleep on the couch. We were in the clear. Parker and I watched as Amy and Rory raced up to our door, Amy awkwardly holding the crates of blood. I quietly opened the door and they raced inside as I locked the door behind them.

"Son?" I froze as my dad got up from the couch and stood up, awake from his nap.

"Go!" Parker hissed.

"I'm trying!" Amy protested as she tripped over Rory, who was trying to make a run for the stairs, making one of the crates tip over. We watched in horror as a blood packet spilled out and landed on the floor. My dad turned around and his eyes narrowed on the bag of red liquid.

"This is bad," Rory whispered. Suddenly a smile broke out on my dad's face as he started laughing, clutching his lemonade cup as leaned against the wall. We all looked at each other, too shocked to speak. Why in the world was my dad laughing like a hyena?

"I now you're a vampire Rory," he chortled, sipping his lemonade. Rory turned a shade of white sickly for even a vampire, and I straightened up.

"How and why are you laughing?" I demanded. He chuckled and set down his lemonade glass.

"You remember Uncle Scott?" he asked. I nodded and my dad shrugged. "He was a vampire. I saw him feeding once and he confided in me a couple years ago. I know a vampire when I see one," he said, glancing towards Amy, who became interested in her shoelace. "And did you really think that I would believe the red stain on the floor was really punch?" he inquired. I swallowed and Rory became interested in a little piece of plaster sticking out from the wall. The stain was when Rory had been bitten, but we had told our parents that we had spilled punch on the carpet. Not our best excuse.

"Oh," Parker said.

"I'm not interested in killing you if that's what you're wondering," my dad reassured us.

"Thank GOD!" Rory breathed, relaxing and slumping against the wall. My dad chuckled and stirred his lemonade.

"But why are you moving your blood supply over here? Oh, and it was also pretty easy to figure out that ya'll were the ones who stole the blood. I mean," my dad laughed. "who else would?" So we quickly explained what had happened with Rory's brother. He whistled at the end and motioned for us to go on upstairs.

"And just to let you know you can't suck out my kid!" he called after us. I sniggered as Rory rolled his eyes.

"Ha, you can't eat me!" I teased as he turned towards Parker.

"He didn't say anything about Parker," he played, his fangs shooting out his mouth so fast it made Parker jump.

"Not cool dude!" he protested as we laughed.

"Aw come on, just one bite," Rory begged him as he tumbled into my room, pretending to reach for Parker's neck.

"Stop that!" he laughed as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Boys are weird," she said to herself.

"We heard that!" we all shouted.

"And I agree with her. Especially bat boy over here," Annie agreed, jerking her thumb towards Rory, who pretended to look hurt. She ignored him and plopped down on my bed, eagerly motioning towards my computer.

"Dad tells me you have a special task for me to do. Apparently your brother's trying to kill you?" she inquired easily.

"Not just me her too," he replied, motioning towards Amy. She smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"Easy peasy. What do you want me do?" she asked eagerly, acting like it was no big deal for your brother to know you're a bloodsucking monster, and want to kill you. My devious little sister had always had an unusual flare for the supernatural, and fit in well with our unusual gang of soul-less friends. She had helped us kill the vampire, Ryan, who had bitten Rory and caused his existence as a blood sucker. Since then, all the devious plans that we had to put into action to hide Rory and Amy's secret and help them control their furious bloodlust, had been created and partially put out by her. She was one awesome, yet devious nine year old sister.

"Help us figure out a way to keep Ben from killing Rory and Amy," I said, pacing through my room, thinking.

"I can't make them bulletproof!" she said obviously.

"No we need you to make us stick and garlic proof," Rory joked. She rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead in concentration.

"I know! I'll sneak into Ben's room, bug it and we can figure out what he's planning to do so we can figure out how to avoid it!" she said excitedly. I clapped and motioned towards my desk which was crammed with my scientifical geek stuff.

"Okay, you get the bug ready, and also can you somehow tell Rory's parents that he'll be staying with us for a little while?" I asked. She gave me thumbs up and rolled over to my desk, inspecting my drawer of spy gear stuff.

Amy sighed and sat on my window still.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" she mumbled. "We must be crazy!" Rory shook his head.

"Naw, we're just un-dead." She looked up at him and gave him a pointed look.

"What's the difference?" Parker held back a laugh as Annie flicked at what looked like a tiny microphone with a small wire attached to it.

"Here we go. I'll bug his room tonight after he's asleep. One of you will need to help me," she said, directing her voice towards Amy and Rory. Rory's eyes widened and Amy shifted uneasily.

"We're not making the 'hunted' go into the 'hunter's' room," I said firmly.

"I'll go!" Parker offered. Annie nodded and slipped the tiny microphone into a plastic bag.

"Good. And I sent an e-mail to Rory's mom saying I was dad and that Rory would like to spend the night over here, and she replied back 'yes'. Notice, I didn't put a time when you would be coming back," she said dryly. Rory nodded a sigh of relief as she and Parker strode out of the room. I sat down on my bed next to Rory, who looked somewhat calmer.

"I can't believe your dad knows about us. He's the only adult who does and he's completely cool with it!" Amy stated incredulously.

"I know! He won't tell anyone right?" Rory asked. I shook my head and he sighed in relief. I smiled grimly and buzzing thoughts entered my mind again. What would we do if Ben already knew? Would he serious abandon all the love he held for his brother and murder him in the cruelest way possible? A stake through the heart.

"How good of a relationship do you have with your brother?" I asked hesitantly. Rory laughed and splayed out on my bed.

"If you're asking if he's going to have any remorse killing me, his own brother, then I doubt it. He thinks I'm a geek and he's the popular, good looking 12th grader. I'm a just a weight pulling down on his popularity. He'd probably be glad to get rid of me, especially if he thinks I'm some sort of soul-less monster," Rory frowned, sitting back up. "At least, I hope he has some compassion for me. I wouldn't go and stab him in the heart with a wooden stake if he turned out to be a vampire," Rory said almost defensively. I patted him on the back, trying to look hopeful and encouraging and failing miserably.

"Maybe he won't try to kill you! If we can just get him to stop and listen to us for a few minutes we can explain that you're not all that bad!" I said, trying to be optimistic. But I had the feeling in the pit of my stomach that it wasn't going to work.

Rory's brother was going to murder him and Amy.

If we didn't do something.

"Hurry up!" Annie hissed behind me.

"I'm trying. I can't fit through the branches like you can!" I retorted, pulling myself awkwardly onto another branch. She wiggled up behind me and pushed past me, easily climbing through the tree like a squirrel.

A few minutes later we were level with the window that connected to Ben's room. Annie easily opened the window and ducked inside. I watched as she stuck the clip behind a piece of peeling drywall and slipped back out without a trace. She nodded.

"Mission accomplished."

"Did you get it?" I asked hopefully as Parker and Annie strode back in. They nodded and Annie pulled out a small remote looking thing. As I heard Ben's snores emitting from the speakers; I high-fived Amy and relaxed. Now we would know for sure if he was planning anything.

As I got home from school the next day I looked to make sure Rory wasn't home and raced to my room, locking the door. I pulled a long wooden stick from behind the corner and unsheathed my pocketknife.

I held my knife to the stake and drove it against the sharp wood, making it sharp as steel. Rory wouldn't stand a chance. He deserved to die. He would kill many others unless he himself was killed first. Along with his unnatural friend. I didn't know how they turned into bloodsucking monsters, and I didn't care. I wanted them gone. I didn't care about the consequences. I gave the stake one last slice and held it up to gleam in the light. Dangerously threatening. Good-bye Rory.

I stared at the wall where the drywall had chipped off. Another smirk curved my mouth as I remembered watching Jake's little sister slip in and place the bug there that would record my room. Luckily I had expected a move like that. I had recorded my voice to sound like normal room conversation and made it record over the bug to make sure they knew that the bug hadn't been destroyed. Clever Jake, but not clever enough.

Tonight, Rory was going to die.

"Okay, we need to go to the ally to hunt," Amy said as Rory toyed with his shoelace.

"Not without us! Ben's still out there you know!" Parker reminded them. Rory rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was just trying to cover up his nerves. I nodded.

"Okay. Let's go later at night when no one will be around."

A few hours later Amy and Rory slinked along the shadows of the road as we followed them. When we got to the ally we politely waited while Rory and Amy 'fed' trying to block out the pained squeaks of the helpless rats.

Suddenly I saw Amy tense out of the corner of her eye, and her irises flashed red as Rory joined her. Terror covered his face and Amy dragged us behind a couple of trashcans.

"What's wrong?" Parker demanded.

"Ben's here!" Rory squeaked. "I can smell his blood!" A flash of longing crossed their faces, and Rory almost walked back into the open, but I held him and Amy back. "It smells so good. . ."

"Pull yourselves together Rory!" I hissed. "This is your brother who wants to kill you!" Rory, almost grudgingly shook himself out of his blood daze, and I gulped as I saw the tall, lanky figure dawdle down the street, heading for the ally. He paused, facing the middle of the ally and drew a long glass tube out of his pocket.

"I know your secret Rory. Amy too. Come on out. I'm not the one who bites," he smirked. Rory's irises flashed red again and he tensed as his fangs slid out of his mouth along with Amy's. Ben shrugged in the darkness and tapped the bottle.

"Won't come out? Fine, I'll just make you!" He un corked the bottle and Amy hissed in pain as she clutched her nose. Rory yelled out and clamped his nose shut as Ben eyed the trashcans were we were hiding. A smirk crossed his face as he walked towards us. Amy wobbled and slumped on the ground, moaning. Rory's face turned deathly pale and he fainted. Ben laughed evilly and drew something out of his jacket. I got half a second's glance at the sharp wooden stake before it smashed into the ground, millimeters away from Rory's leg. I dragged him out of the way as Amy hissed in fury, eyes shining dark red in the moonlight. Ben aimed towards her and she ducked, lunging for him at the same time. He flung the bottle at her face, and she fell backwards, screaming in pain and fury. I swallowed as I realized what was corked in the narrow bottle. Garlic. Of course.

Hissing she darted away from the smelly bottle and joined us. Rory tried to stand up, but the smell was too strong for him.

"Rory!" Amy yelled as she swung at Ben, who tried to stab her again, missing by an inch. He flinched and opened his bloodshot eyes. I almost felt the fury surge through him as he saw Ben swing at Amy. Moving at his vampire speed, he tackled Ben and brought him hissing to the ground. Amy ripped away his stick as he rolled on top of Rory, grabbing the stick and pointing it at his heart. Rory struggled fruitlessly under his grip, sweat marring his spiky blonde hair and face, his rises glowing neon red, shining unnaturally bright in the low darkness, his fangs oozing out of his mouth as he hissed, long, hard and terrifyingly at his brother. His brother laughed and pressed the state harder into Rory's heart, toying with him like a cat would with its prey.

"Seriously dude? I'm your freaking brother! Don't kill me!" Rory shouted, begging for his life.

"You are not my brother; you are a blood-sucking monster that deserves to die." He leaned closer, a putrid smile covering his stuck-up face. "You're short life as a vampire was no better than the lousy one you lived while you were still human." He raised the stake, and Rory kept babbling.

"Dude! Just listen for a second! I can explain! Just hold on a minute!" Rory begged.

"Nah! I'm good."

"Seriously!" Rory, using vampire speed, wrenched his hand away and grabbed the midsection of the stake before it plunged into his vital heart. "Listen you jerk face! I didn't do this on purpose! I didn't become a vampire just so I could terrorize you and the rest of the world! It was an accident! And we're the ones who robbed the blood bank!"

"Yeah, wanna know why we robbed the blood bank? So we wouldn't suck your insides out! We survive off of that and the rats that live here! So we don't kill humans! That's why! You're killing probably the two nicest and non-violent vampires that exist! So think about that while you're murdering your own brother!" Amy said coolly, eyes gleaming red in the darkness. _Dude, need some ice for that burn? _Rory's brother looked uncertain, and he scanned the alley and his eyes rested on one of the rats that Rory and Amy had been eating earlier. His gaze swiveled back to his vampire brother pinned underneath him, and another slow smirk covered his revengeful face.

"I don't care." He ripped the stake from Rory's grasp, pinned his hands down again, and smiled a smile that could only mean he was getting his deepest wish.

"Say goodbye squirt!" he seethed. Suddenly a loud clang filled the air and a metal frying pan connected with the back of Ben's head. He wavered and fell, unconscious, to the ground. Annie stepped out from behind him, triumphantly swinging the pan around her wrist.

"So how many times have I saved your life now?" she teased. Rory managed a small chuckle while Amy pinched her nose shut again.

"If you care about anything good and holy GET THAT FREAKING PIECE OF GARLIC AWAY FROM ME!" Annie picked up the bottle and flung it across the alleyway. Rory sighed in relief as he wriggled out from underneath his brother, who lay stone cold against the dirt.

"Thanks for that!" he chocked out, randomly hugging the bewildered Annie, too shocked to speak.

"The 14 year old vampire who almost got stabbed in the heart, hugs the evil nine year-old who saved his life by knocking someone out with a metal frying pan," I echoed. "Gee our lives are normal!"

"I agree!" Annie said as Rory broke away, staring at his brother lying across the pavement.

"Love you too bro," he said listlessly to the motionless body. Annie nodded her 'thanks' and pointed to the tube of garlic that lay halfway across the ally.

"What's up with vampires and garlic? I thought that was some kind of stupid myth or something!" she asked.

"Does it look like a myth?" Rory grumbled. "So what do we do with the brother who tried to kill us all?" he asked, motioning towards the limp figure.

"Take him home and tell him that it was all a freaky dream?" I suggested hopefully. Annie rolled her eyes and Amy kicked at the ground.

"It would be better if we just left him here. He landed pretty hard and when he wakes up he probably won't remember what happened," she said, shrugging.

"And if he does my parents will pack him off to some mental hospital," Rory added cheerfully.

"Yeah, not many people these days go around hollering that they're brother is a vampire," Parker laughed. Amy nodded and Annie threw her frying pan into a random garbage can.

"Let's go home before we freeze to death!" she said. The living nodded their agreement while Rory and Amy teased us about 'how we got so cold easily'. When we got home we told my dad what happened and our lives continued like normal. At least until morning when Ben came hollering that Rory was a vampire. Now he is being treated in a hospital for crazy dreams and hallucinations.

Score two for the bloodsuckers.

Zero for the slayers.

Aftermath:

I woke up in a puffy clouded room, covered in cousined white. The stupid straight jacket was still wrapped around, pinning me to my awful predicament. I heard a beeping sound and looked up to see my family looking at me from the tiny glass window, all of them giving me pathetically 'I feel so bad for you!' looks. I glared at my younger brother, whom I had tried to kill for the evil and insanely sinful act of being a vampire. I had failed, and when I ran home from the alleyway, screaming and told my parents that Rory was a vampire, and they drove me to the hospital and locked me up here. They all thought I was crazy, and now I was starting to believe that it all been some sort of freaky dream. _Then how did you wake up on the floor of an alleyway?_ Somehow, sleepwalking didn't conjure up the answer I was looking for. I looked back up at Rory, sending him a hateful glare, and he immediately pretended to look bad, and our parents, my normal, human, food-source parents, put their arms around him, sent me another look that said 'be nice to your little brother you freak show' and walked away, leaving Rory stranded at the window. I kept up the hateful look and he turned off the fake act, instead choosing to act emotionless as he stared at me. Then, ever so slowly he turned away, and flashed his fangs at me, smirking before he walked back towards our parents, my parents. I jumped, skittering backwards a few feet across the soft, fuzzy white material that covered the suicide-proof/hurting-self room, gasping for breath and breathing hard. I wasn't crazy! Rory really was a vampire! I was right!

The thought that I wasn't crazy left me feeling more alive than I had ever felt in my lifetime, and a joyous smirk crossed my face.

"Now, I just need help getting out of here. Then I can go after Rory and kill him for his crimes. No matter if he's my brother. He's more of a bloodsucking freak."

"Bloodsucking freak, you say? Seems like you're talking about a vampire now!" I turned and saw another person wrapped in a strait jacket, strutted towards me, a crazed gleam in his mud colored eyes.

"If you're going to call me crazy then I suggest you leave me alone. I was a boxer before I came here and I was very good at it. And I bet I can still beat you up despite this thing," I snarled, straining against the straight jacket. The man laughed, and knelt down beside me as I cautiously looked him over. I wasn't ready to trust anyone just yet, who knows; maybe this psychopath could be a vampire? He looked like he had been here a long time, stubble covered a good part his face, he knew it was pointless to struggle against the straight jacket, and he looked about forty something. What could this guy want?

"I've been trying to catch vampires for years! And I wound up in here because no one believed me. But I have someone on the outside that can kill him or expose him to the world, your choice. I just need its name!" the man hissed, like a crazy person. I hesitated, I wanted to be the one to catch and kill my brother. _But just think_, my brain yelled at me. _He could kill thousands of people for food before I got strong and free enough to catch him._ _And that's not even counting that other Amy girl_. Thinking fast, I made my decision and sent the half-crazy man a devious look, knowing that revenge would be made.

"His – _its_ name, is Rory Flinn." The man smiled, and my facial expression matched his. This time, my brother would be pursued by a professional, not just inexperienced slayer-me. This time, he would die for sure.

Score two for the bloodsuckers.

Score one for the slayers.


End file.
